So Much For My Happy Ending
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: It Happens to alot of people...you love your husband or wife so much...but you can't help them...read this and you'll understand. [Mark Callaway & OC]


**_So Much for My Happy Ending_**

**__**

**_All she heard the doctor say was she was 2 months pregnant..._**

****

**_Jessica looked down at her hands on the steering wheel as she drove home out to the ranch...What the hell was she gonna tell Mark...he wanted a baby...but she refused to have a child with him unless he got help...the last month it had been so bad...much worse then any other time during their full 3 years of marriage._**

****

**_Mark's drinking had gotten worse and worse as of late...He usually did all his drinking on the weekend...but lately he was drinking during the week...During the weekends she could almost expect a call from Rusty down at the Biker bar every Friday & Saturday..._**

****

**_Jessica would take a cab down at 4 and 5 am and open the bed of his pick up and the boys inside would slide his passed out body into the back...she's put a pillow under his head and a blanket over his big body...and he'd always wake up long enough to tell her he loved her and thank you for coming to pick him up. She'd kiss him and his lips still had the Jack Daniels lingering on them._**

****

**_When she'd get home with him...she'd leave him in the bed of the truck and climb in the back and sleep next to him...just to be close to him. He'd feel her next to him and hold her...He never saw her crying herself to sleep._**

****

**_Every night she'd pray to the gods above that someone or something could come and save her husband before alcohol became the death of him...she knew he was drinking way too much to ever realize how much internal damage it was doing to his organs and body. _**

****

**_Somehow, he'd always managed to keep his job at WWE...even though Vince had threatened several times for him to stop drinking or he'd fire him...but every one knew you couldn't fire the Undertaker...he was too much of a money maker for everyone_**

****

**_Jessica walked into their ranch style home and saw Mark laying half on the couch and half on the floor...he wreaked of Jack Daniels and Southern Comfort. She walked over and shook his shoulder a little and Mark opened his tired eyes and said, "Hi baby." Jessica plastered on a fake smile and said, "C'mon big man...let's get you into a shower and into bed."_**

****

**_Mark grinned goofily at her and got up...she wrapped her arm around his waist...and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She steadied him up the stairs and helped him get his booze soaked clothes off and into the shower. Once he started sober up a little he pulled her clothed body into the shower with him._**

****

**_Jessica squealed as the shower soaked her...Mark held onto her under the show with him and said, "How'd I get so lucky to have you baby...I love you so much..." She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you too Mark...But things are gonna have to change...I need you to promise me you'll get some help...please."_**

****

**_Mark saw the desperation in his wife's eyes...she was right...he needed to stop drinking before he killed himself...besides...it was getting harder and harder for Jessica to get pregnant...and he'd finally figured it was probably the stress of her having to worry about his big dumb ass._**

****

**_They got out and dried off and Mark went to bed as Jessica went to the living room and tried to contemplate what to do...She couldn't help but cry...she looked over at the bar where most of the alcohol was..._**

****

**_Jessica walked over and just started pouring out anything she could find. Huge tears streaked her face, sobs raked her body...and she couldn't stop pouring it all out...she just couldn't...she knew there was more in the house...but figured if it wasn't behind the bar he wouldn't see it and then wouldn't want it._**

****

**_When she was finished, she threw all the bottles away. In the morning she took off to the grocery store...and tried to go on with life..._**

****

**_Every day was worse and worse...Mark started missing Smackdown appearances and Vince finally suspended Mark until he could get his act together. After 3 weeks of watching Mark's life go down the tubes...Jessica decided she couldn't handle it anymore...How could she raise a baby, when Mark hadn't grown up yet...it would be impossible taking care of a baby and a large human male who acted like a baby. So, she disappeared one day and didn't come back for a couple of hours..._**

****

**_Mark was sitting in the living room sipping a beer...when the phone rang...he answered it, "Yea...hello?" "This is Dr. Stanin, Mark how are you?" Mark said, "Hey doc...I'm doing good...how are you?" Dr said, "Just fine...umm, Listen, Tell Jessica that she left her vitamins here...the baby needs them to help grow." Mark said, "Sure." As they said the good-byes Mark was giddy inside...he couldn't believe it...it finally happened...Jessica was pregnant._**

****

**_Mark paced the floor until she walked through the door...she looked tired...he walked over and scooped her up into his arms. Jessica cringed...he wreaked of booze again...Nothing new there...He put her down and said, "So when's the baby coming?" Jessica said, "How do you know?" Mark said, "Doc called here to tell you ya left your vitamins at the office...let's go back and get them..."_**

****

**_Mark grabbed her hand and she wrenched her hand loose and said, "Forget it Mark...you've been drinking...though I don't really know why I'm so surprised...Is there any day of the week that you don't drink? I can't do this Mark...3 years of boozing and going to pick you up at all hours of the mornings...and you being so wasted I had to help you get undressed to shower...I refuse to do it anymore."_**

****

**_Mark said, "I told you I'd get help." I said, "Yea...If I had a nickel every time you said that to me...I'd fuckin' own WWE...I'm not doing this anymore...and I'm telling you right now...I'm not pregnant anymore either."_**

****

**_Mark glared a little and in his deep voice said, "What the hell do you mean you're not pregnant anymore? How can you be pregnant one minute and not the next?"_**

****

**_It finally sank into his thick skull that she'd had an abortion._**

****

**_Mark said, "How could you do it...Jess...we've been waiting for so long for you to get pregnant and when you finally do...you go and have an abortion...what the fuck is wrong with you?"_**

****

**_Jess said, "Sorry...for as long as we've been waiting for me to get pregnant...it's just that much longer that I've been waiting for you to grow up and take some kind of responsibility on what kind of effect your drinking has on me...I'm not the one drinking the booze like it's water...but I am the one who has to take care of you...how do you expect me to take care of an over grown baby and then also a little baby who can't take care of itself...I'm just ecstatic that I don't have to change your shitty diapers."_**

****

**_Mark said, "You mean, cold hearted little bitch...all I ever wanted was to marry you and have babies with you..."_**

****

**_Jessica said, "Yea...well all I ever wanted was to sleep through the night not worried you'd choke on your puke like Mike Lockwood (AKA Crash Holly)...You just don't get it do you? You need to either get help...or...or..."_**

****

**_Mark said, "Or what?" Jessica said, "Or I want a divorce."_**

****

**_Mark stalked past her and out the door...she jumped as the engine of his Chevy Silverado revved, tired screeched as it sped off down the road...to the bar no doubt. Jessica went up and showered and had herself a good cry in the shower...aborting the baby was the hardest thing she ever had to do...next to telling Mark she wanted a divorce._**

****

**_Jessica fell asleep on the couch...she never heard the front door open...Mark staggered over and looked at her...he knew she was right...she had ever right to doubt his parenting abilities since he still acted like a child himself._**

****

**_The house was dead silent...nothing was moving or making a noise...a loud BANG rang through the house...and Jessica was startled awake. She looked out the window and seen Mark's truck in the drive...No light and he wasn't sitting in it...she looked up the stairs and saw the light on in their room..._**

****

**_It was kind of slow motion...she walked up the stairs and slowly over to the door...she saw a piece of paper on the floor...she picked it up and it said:_**

****

**_Jess, I'll love you till the day I die. Mark._**

****

**_Jessica pushed the door open...she saw the blood on the walls...and all over their sheets of the bed...he was face down in the pillow...and the gun was lying next to his head. She called the ambulance and cried so hard...she didn't want to let him go when the EMT finally told her there was nothing they could do. She held his hand and tried to touch him back to life..._**

****

**_They laid him to rest under a huge willow tree in the cemetery where his first wife and baby was buried when they died from child birth._**

****

**_Everyone in town knew about Jessica having an abortion...and blamed her for his death...and they were probably right...she was sitting in the empty house alone one night and walked over to the bar and grabbed the biggest bottle of Jack Daniels and downed it...She walked up to the bed room...and sat in the middle of the bed...and stared at their wedding picture...it was a happier time._**

****

**_All she could think was 'So much for my happy ending.'_**

****

**_And with a final look and a kiss to the man in the glass picture frame she ended all the pain. They buried her next to him._**

****

**__**

**_She put him out _**

**_Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart _**

**_He spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away _**

**_A little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough _**

**_To get her off his mind  
Until the night  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
La, la-la, la-la, la-la  
La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

****

**_La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

**_La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

****

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew _**

**_How much she blamed herself  
For years and years _**

**_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away _**

**_A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough _**

**_To get him off her mind  
Until the night  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
La, la-la, la-la, la-la  
La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

****

**_La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

**_La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

****

**_La, la-la, la-la, la-la  
La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

****

**_La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

**_La, la-la, la-la, la-la_**

**__**

****

**_The End_**

****

****


End file.
